1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a plasma panel (PP), and more particularly, to a plasma panel having a high luminous efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, various display techniques are developed flourishingly. After continuous research and development, new products, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting diode displays (OLED displays), have been gradually commercialized and applied to various displaying apparatuses having different sizes. Nowadays, all of the manufacturers are developing toward both high brightness and high efficiency to fabricate a more commercially profitable display. Among all of the key components of the displays, the backlight used for providing a light source, such as a plasma panel, affects the total luminous efficiency of the display significantly. When the backlight has a superior luminous efficiency, not only is the brightness of the display improved, but also design flexibility and manufacturing flexibility are provided to other components in the display. When the backlight has a poor luminous efficiency, not only is the light source limited, but also the brightness of the display is not satisfied.
Referring to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional diagram of a plasma panel 10 according to the prior art. The prior art plasma panel 10 comprises a rear plate 12, and a front plate 14 disposed parallel with and spaced apart from the rear plate 12. A plurality of electrode pairs 16 are disposed on a top surface 18 of the rear plate 12. Each electrode pair 16 comprises a positive electrode 22 and a negative electrode 24. The positive electrode 22 and the negative electrode 24 of each electrode pair 16 are spaced equally, and a discharge gap is formed between the positive electrode 22 and the negative electrode 24 of each electrode pair 16. A dielectric layer 26 is disposed on the top surface 18 of the rear plate 12 to cover the electrode pairs 16 so as to protect and isolate the electrode pairs 16. A fluorescent layer 32, usually being a phosphorous layer, is coated on both a bottom surface 28 of the front plate 14 and a surface of the dielectric layer 26. A plurality of spacers 34 are disposed between the front plate 14 and the rear plate 12 to maintain the fixed spacing between the front plate 14 and the rear plate 12. In addition, a discharging gas is filled between the front plate 14 and the rear plate 12 to generate grow discharge when a voltage is applied between the positive electrode 22 and the negative electrode 24.
When a voltage is applied between the positive electrode 22 and the negative electrode 24 of each electrode pair 16, an electric field is generated between the positive electrode 22 and the negative electrode 24 to ionize the discharging gas so as to initiate discharge. Ultraviolet rays are thus generated due to energy transferring. When the ultraviolet rays shine incident on the fluorescent layer 32, the fluorescent layer 32 will emit visible lights. The factors affecting the luminous efficiency of the plasma panel 10 include the kind of the discharging gas, the material composition of the electrode, the luminous efficiency of the fluorescent material, and the area for the fluorescent material.
However, the prior art plasma panel 10 has a severe problem. Under the technical level up till now, the luminous efficiency of the plasma panel 10 can only reach to a certain extent. That means, the brightness of the plasma panel 10 usually can not come up to an expected value to affect the brightness performance of the display. Even when the brightness of the plasma panel 10 meets the expected value, the brightness of the display can not be improved and design flexibility and manufacturing flexibility of other components in the display can not be provided. Among all of the previously mentioned factors, the first three involve material selection. In other words, the adapted material is usually replaced, resulting in infeasibility when considering the cost. Especially in a production line having complicated processing steps, a slight change may involve a lot to obstruct the change. The last factor involves the structure of the plasma panel.